IZ Stories: Junior Zim
by trearoos
Summary: It's 8 years later. Dib and Tak get married. So does Zim and Gaz. Gaz and Tak become pregnant. Zaz and Dak are born. However, a family crisis ensues, and secrets of terror are revealed, along with a shocking secret about Zaz.
1. Graduation Proposal

**Okay, so I'm working on two stories right now. So what? I strongly recommend you read IZ Stories: Irken Love, IZ Stories: Online Quest, and then this one. It makes more sense that way...**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It was the skool field trip to the olden day fair. Every year the olden day fair would represent a different time in history. This year it was the middle ages. There were old tents which looked like they were about to fall apart, Animal farms and gift shops. Gaz wanted to buy a real sword, but she was too young and they were too expensive, so she had to get a wooden one. It was still good to whack Dib on the head with though.

Tak made a wish at a wishing well. Zim crept up behind her with a sneaky grin on his face.

"Wishing to become an invader, huh?" he asked. Tak groaned in frustration. Now her wish wouldn't come true. Zim walked off laughing.

Dib went off exploring, until he came up to a pointy purple tent. He gulped. He had never seen this tent before. Dib entered.

The room was filled with skull candles and flowers. In the center of the room sat a gypsy at a table with a crystal ball.

"Welcome," she said, "I sense you have many questions. But I also have one. Are you a cop?"

"No," Dib answered.

"Cause you gotta tell me if you are."

"I'm not a cop."

"Okay then," she said, "Come in Dib."

Dib gasped. "You know my name! You can read minds!"

"No," she said, "I read your name tag."

"Oh," Dib said calming down, "Hey, you're a fortune teller! Can you tell my future?"

"Of course," the gypsy said wisely. She put her fingers on her head and closed her eyes. "You have many friends."

"Well, I wouldn't call them _friends_..."

"Ah, yes. I can see them now," the gypsy said, "Zim, Gir, Gaz and Tak. You are in love with Tak."

"Just recently," Dib said, "Wow, you are good. Can you tell me what will happen to us when Gaz and I are a bit older?"

"Yes," the gypsy replied, "I see a big future for all of you. New people will be introduced into your lives, and they will be changed forever."

"Really?" Dib gasped in interest, "Tell me! What happens?"

"This is illegal to tell you," the gypsy warned, "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"I'm desperate," Dib said, "Tell me already."

"Very well," the gypsy said, "Take a seat Dib."

Dib walked over to the table and sat down.

"It all begins at your graduation..."

_**9 years in the future...**_

"And so, this very day, these students will graduate from this miserable skool and move on with their pointless miserable lives."

Miss Bitters stood on a stage in the gym with a whole crowd of teenagers. Among them was Dib, Zim, Gaz and Tak.

"Here are your graduation certificates," Miss Bitters said, then pushed a red button. A metal claw came out of the cieling and zapped all the graduates at once. When it stopped, Dib lifted his left sleeve and looked at his arm. There was a red star mark burned onto it.

"That mark forever shows that you've been to skool," Miss Bitters said, "And don't try to wash it off, because it'll peel off the rest of your skin. And it'll _really _hurt."

"Ow..." Zim said to himself, still staring at his arm.

The graduates tossed their hats in the air. Skool was out forever! No more meaningless days of pain and torture! Everyone headed for the staff room for a graduation party.

_**IZ**_

"Son, I'm proud of you," Professor Membrane said to Dib, "You held through your childhood without getting put in a mental asylum because of your paranormal theories."

"Thanks Dad," Dib said, "I guess I have more than I thought."

"Hey Dib," Gaz said to Dib, "Didn't you and Zim have a surprise for me and Tak?"

"Oh yeah," Dib said, "Get Zim and meet us outside. I'm sure you girls will be pleasantly surprised."

_**IZ**_

Zim, Dib, Tak and Gaz stood out in the moonlight. Dib and Zim turned to face Tak and Gaz.

"Tak, Gaz," Dib said, "I know you have both been waiting for this day for a long time..."

"Oh you bet," Tak said, "I'm glad to be out of that skool."

"_Yeah,_ but that's not exactly what I meant," Dib said, "Zim has loved Gaz, and I have loved you, so I think now's the time."

Dib kneeled down and pulled out a small ring case with an irken flower on top of it. Tak gasped in astonishment. Zim did the same, except this one had a big diamond on it.

"Oh, Dib," Tak gasped, "I will!"

"I guess so," Gaz grumbled.

Dib and Tak kissed.


	2. Bundles Of Joy

**Chapter 2. Please please PLEASE review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

The wedding was a huge hit. Dib and Zim both got married on the same day. However, when the priest said "You may now kiss the bride," Gaz didn't want to be kissed. But Zim kissed her anyway, and got a big slap afterwards...

_**2 years later...**_

Gir moved in with Zim and Gaz, while Mimi moved in with Dib and Tak. For a while everything was normal, then Tak and Gaz began acting strangely. Gaz started eating irken pizza endlessly instead of bloaty's pizza, and Tak got constant cravings for steak in chocolate sauce. Dib and Zim got worried.

One morning Zim woke up in bed. Gaz wasn't on the other side. Zim could hear vomiting coming from the bathroom. He got up, put on his clothes and knocked on the door.

"Gaz Human!" he yelled, "What's going on in there?"

Gaz came out wiping her mouth.

"Okay, first of all, you can call me Gaz," she said, "Second of all, it's morning sickness."

Zim was confused.

"Come into the living room," she said, "I've got something to tell you."

_**IZ**_

Zim and Gaz sat on the couch.

"What would you say if I told you there was a baby in the house?" Gaz asked.

"I'd say that's terrible," Zim answered, "Earth babies are disgusting creatures. Why? Are you keeping one in the basement?"

"No," Gaz said, "It's just that..."

"Did it give you baby flu?" Zim asked, "How long have you got left to live? Do we know any good doctors? What's the cure?"

"Shut the fuck up or I'll toss you in the bath again!" Gaz yelled, "I'm pregnent, okay?"

Zim sat silently, then slowly got off the couch, lay on the floor, curled up and shuddered.

"What have I done to deserve this?" Zim asked in a quivering voice.

"Hey," Gaz said, "It's just a baby. It's not gonna do anything."

"Not gonna do anything!?" Zim yelled, still on the floor, "All they do is cry and shit and cry and shit and cry some more. Babies are even worse demons than you."

"Zim, you're going to help with this baby or I'll slap a divorce on you so hard you'll never have another reason to live," Gaz said.

Zim groaned, but he agreed.

_**IZ**_

"You're pregnant?" Dib was shocked when Tak told him the news.

"I know," she said, "Shocking isn't it?"

"But what if it's not human?" Dib asked, worried, "What if it's a... you know."

"Hey," Tak assured Dib, "Whatever it is, we'll raise it together."

They kissed.

_**IZ**_

A few nights later Dib invited Zim and Gaz over for dinner. It was all irken food, as Dib had gotten used to it after being married to an irken. As they sat at the table, they discussed their lives.

"So how's the lab going?" Gaz asked Dib.

"Oh it's great," Dib said, "I've been doing some research on the moon. Did you know there is actually water there?"

"Remind me never to go to the moon again," Zim said, "So, how's the... _unpleasantness_?"

"Unpleasantness? What do you mean?" Tak asked confused.

"He must mean the baby," Gaz said.

"Oh no! It's fine," Tak said. She was just about to stand up and clean the dishes, when she felt an enormous cramp.

"Aah!" Tak yelled.

"Speaking of which," Dib said.

"We better get her to the hospital," Gaz said.

"No time," Dib said, "Let's get her to the lab. She can have the baby there."

"Oh college boy eh?" Zim mocked.

"FOR GOD SAKES GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!!!" Tak screamed.

The group rushed her downstairs.

_**IZ**_

Tak was placed on a bed in a hospital gown. Dib put on a lab coat and some rubber gloves.

"Don't panic Tak," Dib assured her, "This kind of behaviour is normal for an expectant mother."

"Goddammit Dib I want this baby to come out now!" Tak yelled in pain.

"Calm down," Dib said, "Just lie down, and I'll guide you through the rest."

_**Two hours later...**_

"Push! That's it Tak! Push!"

Tak was in agonizing pain. Who knew having a baby was this hard?

"That's it! I can see the head! You're almost there Tak! Come on!"

After a few minutes, the baby was finally out. But imagine Dib's surprise when he saw what it was. It was a boy all right, but not a human boy...

It was an irken! And it wasn't breathing! Dib got scared. If Tak knew her baby wasn't breathing, it would break her heart. Then he remembered. Irkens always wore paks!

Dib built a tiny pak and attached it to the baby's back. Then he picked it up by the legs and slapped its bottom. The baby let out a little squeal. Dib wrapped him in a blue blanket and carried him in to see Tak.

As Tak cradled the little smeet in her arms, a tear of joy ran down her face. She looked at Dib.

"We did it," she said, and kissed him.

Suddenly Zim rushed into the room.

"Dib!" he yelled, "We've got another delivery, so get your fucking ass out here!"

Dib rushed out with Zim and saw Gaz lying there, screaming in pain.

"Zim, you idiot!" Gaz yelled, "Don't leave me behind like that! Dib, hurry up and deliver this baby for me!"

_**IZ**_

Gaz sat in a second bed the opposite side of Tak's bed holding a little pink bundle. Under the blanket was a little baby girl smeet with brown eyes. Dib ran some tests on a name generating machine and was given the appropriate names for the kids. The girl would be named Zaz, and the boy Dak...


	3. Leaving Forever

**I'm still waiting for reviews you know. :( Do me a favour and review please. I put a lot of work into this.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Zaz and Dak grew into happy babies. Zaz loved to play with Gir. Sometimes Gir fed her waffles for breakfast. Once she even threw up on Gaz.

"Gir!" Zim said, "Stop giving Zaz waffles. Too many make her sick."

As for Dak, his parents always spent time with him. They loved him very much.

_**IZ**_

It was picture day for Zaz. Gaz and Zim took her to the living room and sat her down on the rug. Gaz got the camera and pointed it at Zaz.

"Smile, Zaz," Gaz said.

Zaz reached out whining. A doll was lying behind Gaz, and she wanted it. Suddenly it was surrouned by glowing red flames. It lifted off the ground and floated in front of Zaz. She cooed and clapped happily. Zim and Gaz gasped in shock. Was Zaz doing this? Yes! She was! Zaz had dark demonic powers. Only Gaz could have given this to her. Zim glared at Gaz. Gaz looked back at him nervously.

_**IZ**_

They took Zaz to Dib's house. In the lab, Dib studied Zaz in different ways.

"I don't see anything wrong," he said.

"You said Zaz levitated the doll?" Tak asked Zim and Gaz. They nodded. "Well, let's see if she can lift this teddy bear." She got a teddy bear and waved it in front of Zaz. Zaz squealed in delight. Suddenly the bear flew out of her hands and landed in Zaz's arms. She cuddled it.

"Well, that answers it," Dib said, "Zaz definately has your skills, Gaz."

Zim growled. "This is your fault!" he yelled at Gaz, "If you weren't such a demon, then our daughter wouldn't be one. Now she'll probably never make friends!"

"Hey!" Dib yelled, "Don't yell at her like that!"

"I'll talk to her any way I want!" Zim shouted, "She's my wife!"

"But she's also _my _sister!" Dib answered.

"Hey," Tak said, "Stop fighting, you two."

"I'm sorry Tak," Dib said to her sadly, "but it's all we ever do. I'm afraid we can't keep seeing each other."

"So you're saying each family has to move out?" Gaz asked.

"That's fine with me!" Zim huffed, picking up Zaz, "Come on Gaz. We're never going to see these people again!"

"But what about Zaz?" Gaz asked.

"Zaz will never find out about her aunt and uncle," Zim replied.

They went home, packed everything and moved out of town...


	4. First Day Of Skool

**Chapter 4:**

Zim and Gaz moved into a smaller house in Springsville. There they raised Zaz. Back at Dib's house, he was sad. He missed Gaz, his only sister. Tak often comforted him, telling him she was in good hands...

_**12 years later...**_

Zaz grew into a curious 12 year old girl. She wore a black dress with grey striped arms. On her legs she wore black tight pants and black pointed boots. She had a human hologram which looked like a pale girl with black short hair and long gold earrings. Her pak looked like a silver backpack with pink poka dots. Her eyes were pointed with brown pupils and pointy eyelashes.

Dak had changed too. His antennae were scythe shaped. His eyes were pointed and brown. His pants were black with pointed shoes. His human look had purple scythe hair on the top of his head followed by darker purple on the back. He was pale skinned with pointed glasses and brown pupils. He wore an orange jumper with yellow arms and an irken symbol which was not visible in his irken form. He wore black tight pants with buckled boots.

Zaz often asked about her family, but everytime she did she would be severely punished. This crushed Zaz more and more every time...

One day Gaz decided it was time to send Zaz to Skool, the very same skool they left...

_**IZ**_

Miss Bitters stood in front of the class. (Yes, she's still here.)

"Class, today a new student has joined us," she said. Dak looked up from his seat. Dib had transferred him there already two years ago. Zaz stepped into the room.

"Hello everyone," she said, "I'm Zaz. My dad came here."

Everyone stared at Zaz. Especially Dak. This girl was hot.

"I brought meat," Zaz said, pulling out a steak, "I was told if I liked anyone I should give them meat. I like you all, so..."

Zaz threw meat at everyone in the room. They jumped up and down, bit into their steaks and did all sorts of crazy things. As for Dak, he just continued to sit in his seat.

"I, um, don't feel hungry," he said to Dak.

"Nonsense," she said, "Everyone likes meat. I like it too. See?" She took a bite out of the steak in her hand. Luckily she had prepared for this. This was a tofu irken steak. It couldn't burn her even if she wanted it to.

"Now open wide and say ah!" Zaz yelled as she pulled out another steak and threw it at Dak. He screamed in pain. It burnt so bad. He fell over.

"See? That's not so bad is it?" Zaz asked with her arms crossed.

"Thank you Zaz," Miss Bitters said, "Now take your seat and let todays lesson of torture BEGIN!"

_**IZ**_

Dak came home that afternoon steaming and covered with burn marks. Tak and Dib noticed this from the living room.

"Dak!" Tak gasped, "Sweetheart, what happened to you?"

"Oh, a new kid threw meat at me today," Dak said.

"New kid?" Dib asked, "What new kid?"

"Someone named Zaz," Dak replied.

Dib and Tak sat there blankly. Dak noticed this.

"Mom? Dad?" he asked, "Is something wrong?

"Huh? Oh, no, no," Tak said, "Look, why don't you go take a paste bath, and then watch a movie?"

"Thanks, Mom," Dak smiled, "You're always looking out for me."


	5. Family Reunion

**Chapter 5:**

The next day, Dak went back to Skool carrying a bag full of meat. He had remembered what Zaz said yesterday:

_"My parents told me if I liked anyone, I should give them meat."_

He did like Zaz a bit, although she was a bit different to all the other humans. Regardless, he was eager to tell her he liked her somehow, and meat seemed to be the answer. He saw Zaz close her locker and leave. He carefully watched the combination, then sneaked up to the locker.

Hours later, Zaz opened the locker and found a steak with a note saying "To Zaz Love Dak."

Zaz saw Dak hiding behind a wall and grabbed him. She slapped the steak onto his head and dragged him to the toilets. She dunked his head in a toilet then tied his sleeve to the flushing handle. She leaned down to his ear and whispered in it, "Keep flushing." Zaz left the room, with Dak still stuck.

_**IZ**_

Dak opened the door to the classroom an hour later. He was wet, burning, and smelled of toilet water.

"You're late, Dak!" Miss Bitters yelled.

Dak puffed, then pointed a quivering hand at Zaz.

"She..." he started to say, then caught his breath and spoke again, "She clogged my head in the toilet."

"Me?" Zaz asked, trying to look innocent, "I think you've lost your mind while you were in there."

The class laughed.

"Sit down," Miss Bitters said, "You will be put in the room with the flesh eating horse man later."

Dak sat down and glared at Zaz in a most menacing way. Then he wrote a note and passed it to her. Zaz read it:

_Meet me at my house. X(_

Zaz looked at Dak as if to say "Yes" and "I hate you" at the same time.

_**IZ**_

Dak sat on the living room sofa tearing up paper to reduce his stress. Mimi was curled up beside him. He stroked her neck, and she purred like a real cat. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Dak went over and peered through the hole. It was Zaz. He opened the door. A little green dog was standing beside her on its hind legs. At least he thought it was a dog. It had a zipper on its torso.

"I'm glad you're here," he said to Zaz, "I am officially breaking up with you. I was going to give you this card..." He pulled out a card saying, "Let's be together forever." He continued to speak, "But seeing after what you've done today you can say bye bye to our relationship." He tore up the card. It landed on the ground in front of Zaz.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked, "There was no relationship."

"What?" Dak asked.

"I live with a bad tempered mom and a mentally angry dad," she said, "I answer to no one. The only reason I even try to fit in is to appear normal. People only like normal kids and it's not fair."

"What's so abnormal about you?" Dak asked.

"Don't try to pretend," she said, "These eyes scanned you the minute I looked at you when I entered the classroom. I know what you really are."

"But... how," Dak asked scared.

Zaz stood up straight, and her human identity just seemed to fade away. There before Dak stood an irken girl with brown eyes. Dak backed away in shock.

"So what do you look like?" Zaz asked.

Dak sighed. He sadly stood there and deactivated his disguise. Zaz saw an irken boy also with brown eyes and scythe antennae.

"Just who are your parents anyway?" Dak asked.

"Zim, my father, from the planet irk, and Gaz, an evil demonic girl, my mother," Zaz answered, "So what about you?"

"Dib is my dad," Dak answered, "He's a scientist slash paranormal investigator. As for my mom, she's an irken named Tak. I don't know why she left irk."

"Neither do I," Zaz said, "My dad never talks about his past, and every time _I _do, I get punished."

"Do you think we're related?" Dak asked interested.

"Related?" Zaz jumped back. "Maybe, but how?"

"What's going on, Dak? Who's at the door?"

Dib entered the room and saw the two kids standing at the door. He gasped in shock. "Tak! Get in here!"

"What?" Tak asked, entering the room. She was cleaning a plate, but when she saw what was going on, she dropped it.

"Mom!" Dak cried, "Do you know her?"

"Dak," Tak gasped repeatedly, "Who is this?"

"I'm Zaz," she replied, "Pleasure to meet you, Tak."

"Zaz?" Tak cried, then lost her breath and passed out...

_**IZ**_

As Tak lay unconcious in their bed, Dib, Zaz and Dak watched over her.

"Will she be all right?" Zaz asked.

"She'll be fine," Dib said after checking her pulse, "It's just a state of shock."

He turned to Zaz. "I thought you'd never come back."

"I've been here before?" Zaz asked.

"Yes," Dib said, "As a baby. We had a little problem, and you had to be taken away."

"So Zaz and I _are _related," Dak gasped.

"Of course," Dib told him, "She's your cousin."

Dak stared at him.

"Zaz's mom is my sister," he said to him, "and your aunt."

Tak groggily opened her eyes.

"What happened, Dib?" she asked, "How long have I been out?"

"Not long," he told her, "I was just explaining everything to the kids."

"Zaz?" she asked, looking at her, "Is that you? You've grown so much..."

"Hi, Aunt Tak," Zaz said, "Sorry for the shock."

"It's not your fault," Tak said, "We didn't want you to leave in the first place."

"I think I better call your parents," Dib said standing up.

"No!" Zaz jumped on Dib and grabbed part of his jacket. "You can't! If Mom and Dad know I'm here they'll strap my arms and legs to my bed for three weeks!"

"They're cruel to you?" Tak asked.

"Yes," Zaz said in tears, "They hurt me for even mentioning their past."

"They shouldn't do that," Dib said, "I know what it's like to be tortured. Your mom and dad used to do it to me all the time."

"Why?" Zaz asked.

Dib was silent. Then he shook his head. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Dib went to answer it. It was Zim and Gaz.

"Well well," Dib said crossing his arms, "Look who came crawling back after so many years."

"Silence!" Zim said, "We are looking for Zaz. She should look like a girl with black hair and earrings. Have you seen her?"

"How should I know?" Dib asked.

"Because she told us she met Dak at Skool the other day," Gaz said, "It's only possible she would come to visit him."

"Uncle Dib?"

Zaz came halfway downstairs, then stopped when she saw her parents at the door. She turned to run back upstairs, but Gaz ran in after her and grabbed her by the arm.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

"Mom, let me go!"

"YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING EVERYWHERE, AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO COME HERE!?"

"Mom, you're hurting me..."

"YOU ARE COMING HOME NOW, AND THEN YOU ARE SPENDING THE REST OF THE MONTH IN THE BOX!!!"

Gaz squeezed Zaz's arm so hard it cut off her blood circulation. She started to drag her to the door, but Dib stopped her.

"Hold it Gaz! You can't treat your daughter like this!"

"I can do whatever I want with her!" Gaz yelled, "She broke the rules! She came to the place she was forbidden to go!"

"Gaz, if you don't shape up, I'll have to call a child counselor," Dib warned her, "Parents don't punish their kids for knowing about them. And they definitely don't torture them half to death either."

"Surely you do the same with Dak," Zim said.

"No," Dib said sternly, "I don't. And you shouldn't either."

Gaz growled in anger and let go of Zaz. "Come home soon," she warned her, then she and Zim left.

Zaz stood there shivering. She was afraid. Very afraid.


	6. Bilk, The New Student

**Chapter 6:**

That night Zaz went home as told. She went straight to bed and didn't come out for the whole night. As for Gaz and Zim, they sat in the kitchen discussing the situation.

"I don't see why we should go easy on Zaz," Gaz said, "Having her was an accident."

"Why don't we just send her to an orphanage?" Zim asked, "Some real humans can adopt her. Let her live with them."

"If we do that, Dib will have us arrested for child abuse," Gaz replied, "I am not going to spend the rest of my life in jail with no pizza or video games just because we assaulted our daughter."

"She deserved it," Zim said, "She's no more irken than me or Tak or anyone from our planet."

While they were talking, Zaz was listening through the floor in her room upstairs. Tears ran down her face. She sat on her bed and wrapped her arms around her legs. Something made the families hate each other, but what? Was it her fault somehow? And why did her father torture her uncle a long time ago? Zaz climbed under the covers and went to sleep.

_**Five Hours Later...**_

Gaz and Zim had already gone to bed long ago. In Zaz's room, she tossed and turned in her bed. She was having a strange dream. Zaz stood in a blank canvas. Her whole body was glowing, and she saw what looked like an image. It was a very short irken in an invaders uniform. He bowed to two taller irkens. He looked like...

"Dad?" Zaz gasped.

The two taller ones shook their heads. A ship was seen with the short invader inside it with Gir. The ship made its way to earth. Then Zaz saw Zim entering Skool, then...

Zaz gasped in horror. She saw Zim being tormented in different ways by Dib, then images of him being tortured by Zim.

Zaz snapped awake in bed. She breathed heavily. Dib had been chasing Zim during their childhood, and now they were still enemies. But what Zaz still didn't get was why they moved away...

_**The Next Day...**_

Miss Bitters passed papers to the students at their desks.

"This test will determine your causes of death in the future," she told them.

"Why do we need to know about our deaths?" Dak asked.

"Because, now shut up!" Miss Bitters yelled.

Dak picked up his pencil, then noticed behind him Zaz was breathing heavily, and sweating.

"Zaz, are you okay?" Dak asked concerned.

"I'll be fine," Zaz said, "I just need to lie down."

"Another one?" Miss Bitters asked on the phone. She hung up and said to the class, "A new student will be joining the class today."

The door opened, and a red haired boy with freckles stepped in. He had a spiked collar, and two spike bands on each arm. He wore a white skull T-shirt and tight dark grey pants with grey boots with backles on the toes.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Bilk. Pleased to meet you all."

Zaz blushed when she saw him, and Dak looked at her.

"What's with the spikes?" a boy asked, "Are you a punk?"

Bilk glared at him, and the boy screamed and banged his head on the floor repeatedly. Zaz giggled.

_**IZ**_

Zaz approached Bilk in the skoolyard, who was sitting on a bench.

"Hi," Zaz said, carrying a soda, "I was wondering if you're thirsty-- Oops!" She tripped and spilled the soda all over Bilk. It burned him.

"Sorry!" Zaz cried.

"It's okay," Bilk said, "I can wash it off."

"Oh, well, anyway," Zaz said, "I came here just a few days ago. I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house tonight?"

"Your house?" Bilk asked, "Are you sure I won't be intruding?"

"No, of course not," Zaz said, "And if you are, it's my parents who will get in trouble."

Dak stepped in between them.

"Back off, mister," he said, "If you want to date my cousin, you'll have to speak with me first."

Bilk stared at him, grabbed him by his underwear and hanged him up on a branch. Zaz looked at him.

"Wow," she said.

_**IZ**_

Bilk knocked on Zaz's front door. She opened it.

"Ah! Bilk! Come on in," she said, "My parents are in the kitchen."

They went in to see Zim and Gaz.

"Mom, Dad," Zaz said, "This is Bilk. He came in to Skool today."

Zim looked down at Bilk.

"Don't try anything with my daughter," he warned, pointing at him, "Cause I'll be watching."

"Y-yes sir," Bilk answered shivering.

They went into Zaz's room.

"Why's your dad such a jerk?" Bilk asked her.

"I don't know," Zaz replied, "It's his nature I guess."

The whole night went fantastically. Zaz showed Bilk her video games, and they watched revenge of the swamp space monster. During the movie, Dak put his hand on Zaz's, and kissed her on the cheek. Zaz blushed.

_**IZ**_

The next day Zaz wrote a note in class and passed it to Dak, whispering, "Pass this to Bilk."

Dak passed the note to Bilk. He read it:

_I really like you. Let's be together forever._

Bilk looked at Zaz and smiled. She smiled back. Dak frowned.

During Recess, Dak walked alongside Zaz.

"How could you pick him?" Dak asked, "_Him! _The new skool bully!"

"What's wrong with him?" Zaz asked.

"Wake up, Zaz," Dak said, "Bilk hung me up by my underwear. He gave a kid in class an enormous headache. That guy is a lousy bastard! Plus I don't trust him."

"Don't trust him?" Zaz asked, "Why?"

"It's an irken intuition," Dak told her, "Mom told me about it. Every irken has it except your dad."

"Well then," Zaz said, "Mine is telling me he's the one, and you'll just have to accept it." She stomped off.


	7. Horror And Worries

**Review please. I'm tired of asking.**

**Zaz: Aw, they don't like us.**

**Dak: Sure they do. Just be patient. I'm sure they'll review.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

As the days went by, Zaz and Bilk kept going out. Dak was not happy about it. No one knew what it was. Maybe it was just that Bilk was getting in the way of Dak and the cousin he never knew for 12 years. Or maybe it was his irken intuition telling him that there was something not right about Bilk. Like maybe he was more than he claimed to be...

_**IZ**_

Late one night, at Dib and Tak's house, Tak was taking a shower, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Tak, it's me."

"You can come in," Tak said.

Dib stepped into the room with Tak's clothes.

"I brought you your clothes," he said, laying them down, "I, um, I wonder if we did the right thing."

Tak looked at him.

"Having Dak? You know, maybe if the kids weren't born, none of this would have happened. Was it a mistake?"

Dib heard the shower turning off. Tak stepped out, walked up to Dib and kissed him.

"It was no mistake," she said when they were done kissing, "Everything will get better." She put her hand on his cheek, and he smiled.

_**IZ**_

In the bedroom of Zim's house, Gaz looked out the window in a dressing gown. Zim was washing his face in the bathroom.

"I'm beginning to wonder if we really are bad parents," Gaz said when Zim came in, still looking out the window.

"Heh?" Zim asked.

"Think about it," Gaz said as she turned around, "We've gone around and seen other parents treating their children like God's little creations. Why aren't we doing the same?"

"Don't tell me you're turning soft," Zim said.

"What do you mean?" Gaz asked.

"You've always had a raging fire of hatred burning in your heart," he said, "Now suddenly it's starting to blow out. You never even divorced me once since we got married. And now here we are, talking about our kid's future."

"So?" Gaz said folding her arms.

"_So _you're thinking small," Zim said, "and I don't like small. Not since I was kicked off my own planet for being small."

"And careless," Gaz said, "But that's behind us now. What's important now is we think about Zaz. If she ever found out she had powers, she could be the literal death of us. After all we did to her it would be the perfect revenge. That's why we need to start treating her with respect. So we don't get killed."

Zim thought. "I see your point, but right now we should make sure it remains a secret. After all, she got it from you."

"MOM! DAD! GET IN HERE!"

Zim and Gaz ran to Zaz's room. She was curled up on her bed shivering. She was staring at the mirror on the other side of the room.

"The... the mirror!" she cried, pointing at it, "My... my reflection spoke to me. It was... all evil. It kept telling me to kill my family."

Gaz and Zim looked at each other, then Zim walked over to the mirror, picked it up and threw it on the ground, smashing it.

"There," he said, "Is that better?"

"Zaz," Gaz said, leaning over to her daughter and hugging her, "It's okay."

"Mom?" Zaz asked confused, "Are you okay? You're not acting like yourself."

"Oh, sorry," Gaz said, quickly letting go, "Um, go to sleep."

Zim and Gaz left the room. Zaz looked at an irken action figure on the floor. Suddenly it burst into flames. Zaz jumped back in horror. But when she did, it stopped. She looked at the wall, and touched it carefully. She removed her finger, and there was a bloody fingerprint. Zaz looked at her finger. Where did the blood come from? There was no blood on her finger. She looked back, and the fingerprint was gone. Zaz was terrified. Was she doing this?

_Am I... _she thought, _a demon?_

* * *

**Now it's time to play the Trearoos Quiz! I ask a question and you review me with the answer. It will reply to tell you if you are correct. Here goes...**

**Where was the fan service in this chapter?**

**Review your answer now!**


	8. The Truth

**Chapter 8:**

The next day was the start of the weekend. Zaz came downstairs thinking about what happened last night. Maybe she should tell her parents...

When Zaz went into the kitchen, she got quite a surprise. Gaz was setting the table, Zim was putting a black flower in a vase, and Gir was cooking breakfast, but that wasn't the weird part... Gaz was smiling! She never smiled. Suddenly Gaz and Zim saw Zaz at the door.

"Oh good morning Zaz," Gaz said cheerfully, "Did you sleep well?"

"Um," Zaz said with her eyebrow raised, "No, not really. I've had a lot on my mind, and I have to talk to you..."

"Hold on Zaz!" Zim said with his hand up, "You need to eat first. You must be starved."

"O-kay?" Zaz said, sitting down.

Gir put a plate of waffles down in front of her. "Here ya go!" he said.

"Remember these?" Gaz said.

"Waffles!" Zaz cried, "Just like you used to give me as a baby! I'd forgotten what they taste like."

"In that case you better dig in before they get cold," Zim said smiling.

Zaz took a bite. They still tasted so sweet in her mouth. At least Zaz remembered that.

"So I was thinking we could spend time together today," Gaz said, "Like normal families do."

"Yes," Zim said, "What a good idea. Gir, what do you think?"

"Okie Dokie," Gir said.

"Well, Zaz?" Gaz said, looking at her, "It's up to you. What do _you _think?"

"Hm?" Zaz swallowed her food and looked at them, "Really? I guess..."

"Wonderful," Gaz said smiling, "Finally we'll be a happy family."

_**IZ**_

Gaz, Zaz, Zim and Gir went everywhere. They went to the park and bought ice creams, but Zim gave his to Gir. Next they went to the museum and looked at the outer space exhibit. When Zaz saw the flying saucer models, she shook her head. She knew they weren't real. No alien alive owned that kind of ship. Finally they went to the movie theatre. They bought popcorn in the lobby, and Zaz got her choice of topping. They went in to see the movie. As they sat down, Zaz spoke to her mother and father.

"This has been the best day in 12 years that I've had with you guys," she said, "Why the sudden change of spirit?"

"Let's just say we realised what a mistake it was to be like that to you," Gaz said, then winked at Zim.

"Ssh, the movie is starting," Gir said.

They all sat and watched the opening previews.

_"Coming soon, a movie about family... and betrayal!"_

Zaz stared at the screen. She saw a little girl and her parents having an arguement.

_"How could you lie to us? And after we did all we could to make you feel special!"_

_"Mommy, Daddy! You lied to me first! You never told me I was an angel from heaven!"_

_"That's why we always hurt you so much, so you wouldn't find out!"_

_"I hate you!"_

Zaz gasped in horror. This girl felt the same as she did! And maybe... She looked at Zim and Gaz. Maybe they were trying to hide the truth about what happened last night.

_**IZ**_

Zaz slammed open the front door to there house that night and stomped inside. She had a look of sheer anger on her face. Behind her, Zim, Gaz and Gir came in, all happy.

"That was the best day we ever had," Zim laughed.

"Yeah," Gaz said, "And maybe we could do it again tomorrow. What do you think Zaz?"

Zaz's fists clenched and she went all tense.

"Stop pretending," Zaz said in a calm and angry voice.

"Zaz?" Gaz asked, "Sweetie? Pumpkin?"

"Don't 'Pumpkin' me!" Zaz yelled, "You were trying to get something from me! That's why you spent the whole day with me, isn't it! Tell me!"

Gaz and Zim looked at each other sadly. They were busted. Gaz looked at Zaz.

"Zaz," she said, "What exactly is it you were trying to tell us this morning?"

Zaz sighed deeply, then spoke.

"I think I'm... a demon."

"A what?" Zim asked.

"Last night I did all sorts of scary things," Zaz answered, "Or at least... I think it was me. I'm not all entirely sure."

Gaz sighed. "Zaz, sit down."

Hours went by as Zim, Gaz and Zaz sat on the sofa talking. Gaz and Zim explained everything to Zaz. When she heard it all, she was shocked.

"I got these powers off you?" she asked Gaz.

"Yes," Gaz said, "And I don't know how I got them either. But now that you know, you need to be careful."

"Careful?" Zaz asked, "Why? What's this got to do with your behaviour today?"

"We did it because..." Gaz started, then sighed, "we were afraid you would try to kill us for hurting you. I always did the same thing when I was your age."

"Mom," Zaz said assuringly, "Dad, I would never try to kill you."

Gaz and Zim hugged their daughter. But what they didn't notice was that a mysterious figure was watching outside.


	9. Uncontrollable Rage

**Chapter 9:**

Zaz chose not to take the bus to Skool on Monday. Instead she skipped all the way there. Zaz was in a cheerful mood today. After what had happened on the weekend, she was the happiest she had ever been. Also, if what Gaz said was true, she had to think positive, otherwise she'd be just like her mother was when she was young.

_Think happy thoughts, _she kept telling herself, _Happy thoughts._

When she arrived at Skool, all the kids noticed her mood.

"Hey," one kid said, "What's up with Zaz. She's all weird."

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking," Zaz said, completely ignoring what that kid said.

"Excuse me," a boy asked, "Do you know the way to the--"

"I'm happy," Zaz said, interrupting him.

The boy looked at her. "...boy's bathroom?"

Zaz's eyes turned to everyone watching her, and she started to whistle a little irken tune.

_**IZ**_

"Class, cut into the frog's brains," Miss Bitters said while holding a squirming frog and a scalpel. The whole class was dissecting frogs. Dak put his hand up. Miss Bitters sighed. "What is it Dak?"

"I don't see why we're doing this," he said.

"It's to show you frogs die faster. Do it!" Miss Bitters said.

Melvin Junior sat at his seat with his mouth full and frog legs sticking out of it. "Miss Bitters?" he said, "I ate my frog. Can I have another one?"

"No, that's the last one," Miss Bitters said, "Besides, after eating that frog you only have..." She looked at the clock. "20 seconds to live."

"What?" Melvin Junior gasped, then gagged and collapsed onto the floor.

"Oops," Miss Bitters said, "Forgot that clock stopped working a long time ago."

While all of this was going on, Zaz looked at the frog on her desk. It was sticky-taped to the desk. Zaz picked up her scalpel and held it near the frog, but then stopped. She looked around to make sure no one was looking, then pointed at it. A dark mist came out of her finger, touched the frog, and killed it.

"Hey!" a kid who looked like Poonchy's son called out, "Zaz's frog is dead!"

Everyone looked at Zaz's frog.

"Bravo, Zaz," Miss Bitters said with a non enthusiastic voice. She clapped her hands, "As a reward for your good work, everyone else will get zapped for failure."

A ray came out of the ceiling and zapped everyone except Zaz. Zaz smiled with confidence.

During the whole day, Zaz used her dark powers to get out of everything. When a boy pinched her butt, she roared like a monster at him, scaring him away. When a girl pushed her into the mud, she stood up, towered over her and snapped her neck, before turning her body to stone. There was no way to piss this girl off without getting something in return...

_**IZ**_

In the cafeteria that afternoon, Dak sat with Zaz, who was sipping from a juice box and reading Angels And Demons. Dak looked at her, concerned.

"You can't keep doing this," he said, "You're gonna get all of us into trouble. You know, I found a drowned girl with her head in the boy's toilet."

"That slut deserved it," Zaz said with out looking away from her book, "She was talking to Bilk."

"And that's the other thing I want to talk to you about," Dak said, "You're spending too much time with Bilk and not enough time with your long lost cousin."

Zaz's eyes glowed red, and she glared at Dak in anger. "Is that a problem?" She asked in a demon voice.

"N-no," Dak said scared, "It's just that I don't trust him."

Suddenly a boy walked past Zaz, tripped and tossed his tray of food all over her. She got up from the table and looked down at the boy, who got up.

"Oh gee," he said, worried, "I'm so sorry. I can clean that up."

"So you're gonna spill water all over me next. Is that it?" Zaz asked angrily, and grabbed the boy by the shirt. She tossed him on the other side of the room. Dak rushed over to Zaz.

"Zaz, stop! It was an accident!" Dak said.

"I'll stop when I'm good and ready!" Zaz yelled, then stomped over to the boy, who was getting up. He saw he glaring down at him, then she grabbed him by the neck and squeezed.

"No... Stop... I... can't breathe..." the boy gasped.

Dak rushed over to Zaz and tried to convince her to let the boy go.

"What's going on in here!?" Miss Bitters stepped into the room. Zaz saw her and dropped the boy, who gasped for breath. Bilk watched from the crowd of kids.


	10. Hurt And Betrayal

**Chapter 10:**

Zaz went home late that night. She had been kept in the underground classroom for assaulting that boy in the cafeteria. When Zaz opened the door, Gaz and Zim were standing there with their arms crossed.

"Okay," Zaz said, "What's up?"

Gaz held out a note. "The principal sent us this," she said, then read it out loud, "_Drowning a girl in the boy's toilet, petrifying a dead girl, beating up a boy in the cafeteria... _Shall I go on?"

"Well I have to use these powers for something," Zaz said, "I was trying to defend myself."

"We told you not to abuse your powers," Gaz said.

"But Mom," Zaz said, "I've gone around seeing people being normal. And look at me. I'm not. So why can't I at least be abnormal like I'm supposed to be. That's obviously all I'm ever good for."

"You're not abnormal," Zim said.

"Dad, you idiot!" Zaz said, "You're from another planet! Mom's a monster! I was born with both those problems, and you just don't understand that!"

Gaz lifted her hand and slapped it right across Zaz's face.

"Don't ever call your father an idiot!" Gaz yelled, "Not _ever_!"

Zaz rubbed the red mark on her cheek. She looked up at her parents.

"You're not my parents!" she screamed, "You never were!"

She ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door.

"Go to your room!" Zim yelled. Gaz shook her head and walked into the living room. She sat down and buried her face in her hands.

"How could this happen?" she sobbed, "Maybe we weren't meant to be parents."

Zim came up to her and lay his arm over her shoulders.

"It'll be okay," he said.

In Zaz's room, she was on her bed crying. She hated her parents so much. Why didn't they understand how she felt? Was she just another toy in the house to torture?

Suddenly a note blew in through the window. It landed in front of Zaz. She picked it up, unfolded it and read it.

_Zaz, I heard about the crisis with your parents. You can still run away from all of this. Come with me. We'll take my Dad's plane and fly away to true happiness. I'll be in the park._

_Bilk 3_

_Bilk, _Zaz thought, _Of course. He understands._

Zaz climbed out the window and down the tree just outside their house. She ran away into the street...

_**IZ**_

Sure enough, Bilk was in the park with a special looking plane. Zaz rushed over to him.

"I knew I'd find you here," Zaz said smiling.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Of course I am," Zaz said, "Anything for you, Bilk."

Bilk pressed his lips against hers. Zaz felt his warm breath, but then she felt something different. Her head started to hurt. She stopped kissing him. She wobbled and groaned. Then she collapsed to the ground, unconcious. Bilk stared down at her with an evil look on his face.

_Sleep tight, my dear, _he thought, _You'll need it for the trip._

His human looks disappeared, and there stood an irken with blood red eyes, a dark brown torn invader top and spikes on his legs as well as the arms. He had a stitched up scar along one eye, and Zigzag antennae. He picked up the limp body of Zaz and deactivated her disguise. His "plane" turned into an irken ship, and he carried her inside.

* * *

**Okay, so Zim and Gaz are out of character in this chapter. Get used to it. For the rest of the IZ stories series their personalities change because it is supposed to end the whole Invader Zim story. But it's only a fanfic so don't worry.**


	11. Invader Zim And Tak Return

**Chapter 11:**

Three days later, Tak was in the kitchen taking a meatloaf out of the oven when the phone rang.

"Honey, could you get that?" she called out to Dib.

Dib was in the living room with Mimi in her robot form. Dib was giving her a bath.

"I'm busy cleaning Mimi," Dib said.

"I'll get it Dad," Dak said. He picked up the phone. "Hello? No. Oh." He turned to Dib and held out the phone. "It's for you."

"Figures," Dib said, then dried off his hands and grabbed the phone. "Hello? Gaz, it's you."

"Is Zaz at your house?" Gaz asked on the other line.

"No," Dib answered, "Why?"

"Well," Gaz said, then paused, before saying, "She ran away."

Dib didn't say anything. Instead he dropped the phone.

_**Two Days Ago:**_

Gaz and Zim had spent the last few days putting up missing posters for Zaz. The reward was $1000000 but although it was a false reward no one had seen her. Gaz had gotten worried. Zim got worried about Gaz. She had stopped playing video games and eating pizza just to find Zaz. They even when to the police.

"Not to worry," the chief said, "Our guard dogs will find her easily. They maul apart anything they see."

"But they won't maul apart Zaz?" Zim asked.

"Oh no, they will," the chief replied, "But the good news is they'll leave her face for you to hang on your wall."

"Why do we even have police?" Gaz asked as they left.

_**Now:**_

Both families sat in the living room of Zim and Gaz's house.

"Don't worry," Dib said, "I'm sure she'll be okay. Besides, whenever kids run away from home they usually phone their parents to know they're fine. So I think that phone will ring right about..."

The phone rang.

"Now," Dib finished, then Zim picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said.

"_Is this Zim?" _said the voice on the phone.

"Yes," Zim answered.

"_I have your daughter right here. She's really some irken."_

Irken? Zim couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Who is this?"

_"You'll see," _the voice said, _"If you want to see her one last time follow these cooardinates." _The phone printed out a map. Dib pulled it out and read it.

"This leads to an old bit of land just out of town," he told them.

_"Meet us there, or else," _the voice said, then a dial tone was heard. Zim lowered the phone.

"Someone's got Zaz," Zim said, "and he knows she's irken."

"Is she okay?" Gaz asked.

"I don't know," Zim said, "He wouldn't let me speak to her."

"We can't just wander over there," Tak said, "What if it's a trap?"

Dak stood up with a determined look on his face.

"Mom," he said, "Since I met Zaz I've never stopped watching out for her. Plus, this is your chance for you and Uncle Zim to resume your invader duties."

"But I'm not an invader," Tak said, "The reason I retired was because I stopped trying to become one. The only way to do it was to hurt your uncle, and I couldn't do that anymore."

"Tak," Dib assured her, "You're more of an invader than any irken who even has the uniform."

This made Zim sigh and turn away. They all looked at him. Gaz walked over to Zim and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Zim," she said, "Zaz needs us. Put on that uniform and let's go get her."

Zim got a determined look on his face.

_**Hours Later:**_

Tak deactivated her disguise and put on a purple outfit with a reddish-purple chest. She had bright purple arms and black gloves. Her bottom half was purple tight pants with darker purple cloth over the front and back. She wore high heel boots with pointed toes.

In the bedroom, Zim removed all his human clothes and opened the wardrobe, where an adult sized invaders uniform was hanging. He put it on.

Soon they were all ready to rescue Zaz.


	12. Saving Zaz

**Chapter 12:**

Zim, Tak, Gaz, Dib and Dak took Zim's voot cruiser (a bit of a tight fit) and made their way to the destination.

When they got there, the whole area was dark and cold. The grass was dead, and there was no sign of Zaz or her kidnapper.

"I thought this was a trap," Tak said.

"Zaz?" Gaz called out, "Are you there?"

"Welcome!"

The group looked ahead and saw a rock. Standing on top of it was...

"Bilk?" Zim gasped.

Everyone looked at him.

"That's Bilk?" Gaz gasped.

"I thought he seemed familiar," Zim said, "that's why I didn't trust him."

"And you were right, Zim," Bilk said, "For it's your own fault."

"Still got that scar have you?" Zim said, "I would've thought it healed by now."

"You retarded idiot!" Bilk yelled, "Scars don't heal! It's because of you I now have it."

"What exactly did Zim do to you?" Dib asked.

"I'm glad you asked, filthy human," Bilk said.

_**Bilk's Story:**_

_It started when we were lining up in front of the Tallest to be encoded into invaders._

Bilk stood proudly in line in an invader's uniform. Zim stood in the back.

_I had been counting on this moment for a long time. But what I didn't count on... was Zim._

Zim cut in front of Bilk.

"Hey!" Bilk said, "You can't cut like that! Get back into your own position!"

"Silence!" Zim said to him, "Zim can do anything he wants! I am ZIM!"

Bilk tried to push him out of the line, but they got into a fight, and soon Zim stuck out his spider legs. One accidentally scratched Bilk on one eye. He pushed him off and clutched his face.

"Aah! My face!" Bilk looked at his reflection on the wall and gasped.

_Unfortunately the Tallest rely on appearances, and not just size._

It was Bilk's turn to stand in front of the Tallest. They looked disgusted when they saw his face.

_That scar left me in disgrace. So instead of encoding me as an invader, they encoded me as..._

A wire stuck into Bilk's pak, and the screen turned blank.

_...Nothing. And I was thrown off Irk and doomed to fly through space endlessly with nowhere to go. But then one day I heard about you on earth, and I decided to return to plot my revenge._

_**Now:**_

"You ruined my life, AND my face!" Bilk yelled pointing to Zim, "And for that you will pay. After all, as I said, scars don't heal, so neither did the one you left in your daughter's heart!"

They looked and saw Zaz walking out of the mist.

"Zaz!" Gaz cried, overjoyed. She ran over to hug Zaz, but some rocks lifted out of the ground in front of her. They flew towards her, and Zim pushed her out of the way. The ground shook, and Zaz floated up off her feet. Her eyes glowed red, and she was surrounded by black flames.

"You hurt me, Mom!" Zaz said in a demonic voice, "You hurt me for so many years. You don't deserve to live."

"What did you do to her?" Gaz asked Bilk crying.

"Nothing," Bilk said, "She figured it out herself."

_**Flashback:**_

Zaz and Bilk were alone in the bit of land they were in now.

"You can't keep me here!" Zaz yelled at Bilk, "I'll run away. I'll escape."

"Do what you want," Bilk said, "There's no way out on foot. Besides, I'm not holding you prisoner. I'm helping you. That's what I've been doing the whole time."

"You're a liar!" Zaz yelled, "My Mom and Dad will save me!"

"All they did to you as a baby was hurt you," Bilk said, "Think about it Zaz. They wouldn't let you use the gift they gave you. What does that mean?"

Zaz thought about what happened back at home, and her heart filled with rage. Her eyes turned red.

"They will pay," she said.

_**Now:**_

"Zaz just wants revenge against her parents!" Bilk yelled as the ground shook and lightning struck.

"I think I'll start with my mother!" Zaz yelled, then a big wall of black goo lifted out of the ground in front of Gaz. As it reached out to grab her, Tak quickly jumped in and pushed her out of the way, before getting caught herself. The slimy wall pulled Tak in.

"Tak!" Dib cried, then rushed over. But there was nothing he could do.

"Dib!" Tak cried as she was pulled further in. Dib could only watch in horror.

"Well," Zaz said, "She'll do." She turned to Zim. "You're next!" She fired a dark beam at Zim. He screamed in pain, and fell to the ground.

"Zim!?" Gaz rushed over to her fallen husband. She gently lifted him up to her. He was completely covered in bruises and burn marks. He coughed.

"Gaz..." he said, "I'm sorry. I should have been a better husband."

"You have," Gaz said to him, "Please don't go Zim. I need you."

"Just promise me you'll save Zaz," Zim said. He closed his eyes. Gaz's eyes filled with tears, and she held him close to her.

Dib watched as Tak continued to get swallowed up. Her mouth was now covered, and she had one arm reaching out to him. Tears filled her eyes, and the wall gulped her up. "NO!" Dib screamed, and ran to the wall, pounding on it. He collapsed onto his knees and cried. Dak couldn't stand all this. He looked at Zaz. He had to do something. He walked over to her.

"That's it Dak," Bilk said, "Be the next to meet your untimely end. The humans can wait." He looked at the weeping pair.

"Zaz?" Dak said to his cousin.

"Back off Dak," Zaz said, "Do you want to die next?"

"Zaz, this isn't right," Dak said, "Don't you remember? You didn't want to kill anyone. You did fine before you even knew you had powers. You met me, and I met you. Our families were reunited. And it was all because of you. Remember?"

Zaz stopped. She did remember. She met Dak at Skool, showed him she was an irken, and they had lots of fun together. And all that was ruined when Bilk came into their lives. The looked at him. _Bilk. _He was the one who had to die.

Zaz raised her hand and shot a black flame at Bilk.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed, "It burns! IT BURNS!"

Zaz put her hand out to Zim and shot a ray of light at him. It touched him, and the burns and bruises were gone. Zim opened his eyes.

"Gaz?" he said.

Gaz hugged him.

Zaz fired a ray of light at the gooey wall containing Tak. It melted, and Tak lay unconcious on the ground. Dib rushed over to her and picked her up. She opened her eyes. Dib smiled, and they kissed.

Zaz looked at Dak. "You're right," she said, "What I'm doing is wrong." Her eyes stopped glowing and changed back to their regular brown colour. She floated back down to the ground, and the flames disappeared. She hugged Dak.

Bilk stood up after recovering from his burns. "This isn't over!" he yelled. He ran to his ship and took off. The group watched.

"He's getting away!" Tak yelled.

Zaz threw a dark ball at the ship, and it exploded into bright flames. It fell and hit the ground.

"He'll never survive that," Zaz said.

"That's my girl," Gaz said, hugging her.


	13. Ending

**Chapter 13:**

The two families returned home. But something changed. Zim was no longer evil and naive, and Gaz was no longer murderous and demonic. The family crisis was over, and Zaz lived a better life. She and Dak visited each other often. And they never let anything get in the way of their love for each other again.

_**Present Time:**_

"And then you and your family will live happily ever after," the gypsy told Dib.

"Wow," Dib said amazed, "What will Dak do when he's grown up?"

"I am sorry," the gypsy said, "I do not read the fortunes of your future children."

"And what about Bilk," Dib asked, "Is he up there right now plotting to do what he does in the future?"

"Oh, he's in space all right," the gypsy said, "but right now his ship has crashed on Neptune and he's trying to find more parts."

Dib laughed. "Serves him right."

"But now that you know what will happen," the gypsy warned, "make sure you do everything exactly like that. Otherwise it will rip a hole in the space time continum. Thanks for coming."

Dib got up and left. When he got outside he saw Tak, Gaz and Zim running up to him.

"There you are Dib!" Gaz said grumpily. She whacked him on the head with her wooden sword. "Where have you been?"

"It's so good to see you guys still young," he smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Tak asked.

"What rediculous foolery have you been up to?" Zim asked, "Tell Zim."

"I've just been with a fortune teller," Dib said, "She told me our future."

"Really?" Tak asked, "What will happen?"

"Come on," Dib said as they left, "I'll thell you on the way. It begins at our graduation..."

_**IZ**_

Deep in space, on the planet Neptune, Bilk was picking up parts from his crashed ship. He looked at his reflection in one of them, and saw the scar. He crushed it in his hand.

"I will hunt you down Zim," he said, "I will hunt you down and when I find you, I will make you pay!"

**(IZ)THE END(IZ)**

* * *

**Okay, here are some pictures of the characters from the story, but unfortunately I do not have Bilk. Sorry. I will draw him soon I promise.**

**http://orbit135. deviantart .com /art/ Invader-Dak-158277298**

**http://orbit135. deviantart .com /art/ Invader-Zaz-Junior-Zim-157952843 **

** http://orbit135. deviantart .com /art/ Adult-Zim-Junior-Zim-140546919**

**http://orbit135. deviantart .com/ art/ Adult-Tak-Junior-Zim-140546350**

**http://orbit135. deviantart .com/ art/ Adult-Dib-Junior-Zim-140545818**

**http://orbit135. deviantart .com/ art/ Adult-Gaz-Junior-Zim-140545773**

**Remove the spaces or you will not get the pictures. And I am disappointed that nobody reviewed, so I feel all this work has gone to waste. :(**


End file.
